Insuffle-moi de ta Chaleur
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: UA - Testuya Kuroko avait froid. Que ce soit en hiver, ou en plein été, sous les rayons du soleil, sous des couches de vêtements, coincé dans un bus blindé, seul ou accompagné… Il avait froid. Depuis toujours. Jusqu'à ce jour où il se rapproche de Taiga.


**Insuffle Moi de Ta Chaleur**

**―**

Testuya Kuroko avait froid. Que ce soit en hiver, ou en plein été, sous les rayons du soleil, sous des couches de vêtements, coincé dans un bus blindé, seul ou accompagné… Il avait froid. Depuis toujours.

* * *

Tout avait commencé quand il avait rencontré Taiga Kagami à la plage, ce dernier avait tiqué en le voyant porter un pull qui lui masquait presque les mains, ses yeux bleus froids inexpressifs qui fixaient sans rien voir, sa peau si pâle qu'il se serait fondu dans un paysage neigeux. Il était étrange de le voir dans ce paysage-ci, habillé comme s'ils étaient en automne, hors du temps et indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Lui et Kagami étaient camarade de classe, mais n'avaient jamais réellement parlé ensemble. Le revoir là, pendant les vacances, avait surpris Taiga, et il lui avait parlé inconsciemment :

— Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce pull ?

Son tact habituel. Tetsuya l'avait regardé vaguement, avait simplement dit qu'il avait froid, et avait reprit sa marche lente. Un ballon de volley dans les mains, Kagami reprit contenance et se rua sur Kuroko, clairement surpris.

— T'as froid ? Tu te fous de moi ?

— Non, je suis gelé.

Arquant un sourcil, Taiga semblait faire face à un dur problème mathématique qui nécessitait l'ensemble de ses capacités mentales – réduites. Il regarda attentivement Kuroko, détailla sa peau pâle, ses lèvres claires, ses petites mains, son regard presque inexpressif. Presque, parce qu'il lui semblait être quelque peu triste. Pris d'une impulsion, il attrapa rudement la main de Tetsuya, le faisant glapir et avancer vers lui.

— Ah ouais, t'as la peau froide.

Tetsuya semblait surpris, regardait leur main avec une fascination étrange, et lorsque Kagami retira sa main il eut un hoquet douloureux.

— Non ! … s'il te plaît…

Il tendit sa main et s'empara de celle de Taiga, glissant avec révérence ses doigts froids dans ceux de Kagami. Sourcils froncés, ce dernier le laissait faire avec une certaine réticence, regardait un peu les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les voyait. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Kuroko, il le voyait juste parfois, toujours seul, toujours morne, presque invisible aux yeux des autres. Il avait eut envie d'aller lui parler, pour lui donner une bonne baffe et espérer le réveiller un peu, mais il avait toujours laissé tombé en se disant que ça ne le regardait pas.

Aujourd'hui, ce type avait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage – mieux encore il avait _une_ _expression_ ! Cela lui faisait un peu plaisir au fond, de se dire qu'il était celui qui avait brisé cette coquille opaque même s'il n'avait rien fait. Il fixa son visage, détaillant ses traits en se demandant pourquoi diable il s'obstinait à lui tenir la main.

Il haussa les sourcils en se rendant compte que la main de Tetsuya était tiède.

— Je n'ai plus froid.

Kagami était bouillant, plus chaud que toutes les personnes avec qui il avait déjà eut un contact, et Tetsuya se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Mais sa pensée se dissipa rapidement lorsque la chaleur se propagea sur toutes sa mains, annihilant ses frissons, lui apportant un bien-être trop longtemps convoité. Il appuya son autre paume sur la grande main de Kagami, notant l'inévitable contraste de leur peau dissemblable et envia la peau caramel de Taiga. C'était comme s'il avait passé sa vie sur la plage, sous le soleil, que sa peau s'était imprégnée des rayons du soleil pour le nourrir et le colorer.

Kuroko, lui, s'était toujours masqué sous des couches de vêtements.

— Kagami-kun est tout chaud.

— … T'as vraiment plus froid ? Comme ça ?

— C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, habituellement même lorsque Momoi me prenait dans ses bras, j'avais froid.

Momoi, la coach de l'équipe de basket, la fille nommée la plus sexy du lycée, était la meilleure amie de Kuroko. Cela avait toujours paru invraisemblable à Taiga, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux à l'opposés l'un de l'autre. Le comportement de Satsuki pouvait parfois être ambigu (semblable à celui d'une groupie), mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Kuroko car elle sortait avec Aomine. Celui-là, c'était un vrai salaud !

— Bon, alors tu peux enlever ton énorme pull si t'as pas froid. Sérieusement, j'ai chaud rien qu'en te regardant.

Tetsuya baissa les yeux sur son torse, pinça ses lèvres pour réfléchir, et secoua la tête.

— Non. Je vais rentrer.

Il lâcha à regret sa main et fit volte-face, frissonnant immédiatement. Kagami était la première personne avec qui il s'était senti bien, et Tetsuya regrettait déjà lourdement d'être partit. Mais il n'avait pas voulu le déranger, il était en train de jouer au volley, avait sans doute mieux à faire que de rester avec lui, et dès l'instant où Taiga ne lui tiendrait plus la main le froid l'assaillerait de nouveau.

Ce n'était pas productif, autant l'oublier tout de suite avant de s'y attacher.

Il sursauta en sentant une poigne agripper son frêle avant-bras, le faisant se retourner violemment. Il reconnut tout de suite Kagami – non pas à cause de la brusquerie habituelle dont il faisait preuve, mais de la sensation irrésistible qui se répandait lentement en lui.

— Viens, on va manger. Décida-t-il en l'entraînant.

Tetsuya n'avait pas faim, mais il n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Kagami le tirait carrément, ses grandes enjambés le distançant, et Kuroko se rendit compte que le physique même de Taiga évoquait la chaleur, les flammes : ses cheveux rouges vifs aux pointes bordeaux, sa carrure puissante et son caractère embrasé, sa peau luisante couleur miel, ses yeux perçant. Il était tout ce que lui n'était pas, et encore une fois Tetsuya se sentit envieux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un fast-food, la bonne odeur faisant saliver Taiga.

— Attends-moi à la table, je vais aller commander.

Le regard attristé au-delà du possible que lui lança Kuroko le crispa. Mais Kagami ne voulait pas qu'on les voie se tenir la main comme ça, c'était profondément gênant, et il se dépêcha d'aller chercher des cheeseburgers et un milk-shake à la vanille pour Tetsuya. Revenant au galop, il s'avachi sur la table en soupirant bruyamment, tendit la boisson à Kuroko, et alors qu'il prenait une grande bouchée de son burger, il sursauta en sentant une pression glacé sur sa main, sous la table.

— Mais, qu'est-ce que… !

— Personne ne nous voit. Dit-il simplement sans le regarder.

Kagami le laissa faire, un peu gêné, referma imperceptiblement ses doigts sur ceux, plus fins et petits, de Tetsuya.

Ce fut à ce moment que tout commença.

.

.

Dès lors, Kagami et Kuroko étaient sans cesse ensembles, indissociables. A l'abri des regards, Tetsuya s'empressait de glisser sa main dans celle de Kagami, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour arrêter de ressentir ce froid horrible qui courait ses veines. Taiga ne disait jamais rien, avait cessé de se crisper la vingt-cinquième fois, et malgré une gêne atroce il comprenait un peu ce que voulait Tetsuya. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui refuser cela, au fond de lui, il était même ravi de pouvoir l'aider ainsi.

Il sursauta violemment en se sentit pousser dans un vieux placard, criant en se cognant au mur.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?!

— S'il te plaît, Kagami-kun.

La porte se referma, supprimant toute lumière, et Taiga glapit d'une manière très peu virile en sentant le petit corps de Kuroko se plaquer contre lui.

— Tu, tu, tu, tu… ! Bégaya-t-il en rougissant.

Tetsuya ne l'écouta pas, entoura de ses bras son cou, s'appuya complètement contre le corps bouillant de Kagami en soupirant de contentement.

— Juste ça, Kagami-kun.

Il était obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, le dos cambré, le visage contre la clavicule chaude de Kagami.

— C'est agréable…

Taiga se tendit, se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant quel comportement adopter. Finalement, il posa avec hésitation ses mains sur le dos de Tetsuya et frissonna en entendant son soupir de contentement effleurer sa peau. Kuroko se sentait bien, il avait chaud, enfin, il regrettait que Kagami ne le serre pas plus.

Mais cela dura moins longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, murmura Kagami en le repoussant doucement, d'une voix embarrassée.

Il regarda le visage du bleuté, perdu dans la pénombre, et fronça les sourcils. Prit d'une impulsion, il posa sa main sur la joue blanche de Tetsuya et haussa les sourcils sous sa forte température.

— T'es tout chaud, Kuroko !

Son haleine balayait le visage de Kuroko tant ils étaient proches, et ce dernier soupira silencieusement. Il aimait vraiment être proche de Kagami, il se sentait tellement bien avec lui, comme avec personne, il se sentait moins seul.

— C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi chaud. Répondit Tetsuya en souriant, posant sa propre main sur celle encore présente sur sa joue de Kagami.

Sans doute était-ce vrai, il discernait dans la pénombre les rougeurs de son visage. Et son sourire était agréable. Soupirant, Kagami se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire cela pour lui, il aimait bien le voir si détendu.

* * *

Grognant dans un borborygme incompréhensible, Taiga s'enfonça plus dans ses draps alors que la lumière l'agressait. Il devait être midi, et très franchement Kagami n'avait pas envie de se lever. Mais malgré ses yeux résolument clos, sa respiration profonde, son esprit s'éclaircissait et il quitta définitivement les limbes du sommeil, se rendant compte de la chaleur incroyable de sa couette.

Jusqu'à se rendre compte que ses bras entouraient la taille de quelqu'un.

Il soupira en reconnaissant l'odeur du shampooing de Kuroko, ses cheveux bleus chatouillant son nez, ses petites mains plaqué sur son torse, son souffle chaud balayant sa clavicule. Kuroko était venu chez lui. Ils avaient dormi ensemble.

Ledit Kuroko papillonna lentement des yeux, se collant un peu plus à Taiga dans l'espoir de se rendormir – qu'il savait vain. Il inspira à plein poumon, appréciant vivement la fragrance de Kagami qui l'emplissait fiévreusement. Il se sentait bien, à sa place, il n'avait plus froid. Tant que Kagami serait là en tout cas, et il se rendait compte à quel point il était dépendant de Taiga. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, il ne voulait pas, ne voulait même pas penser à ne plus être avec lui, c'était inenvisageable.

— Bonjour, Kagami-kun… Soupira Kuroko en se blottissant contre Kagami.

— 'Lut…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur corps bouillant les laissant cotonneux. Le silence fut interrompu par le bruit à l'étage ; les voisins étaient en train de passer l'aspirateur.

— Tu dois te lever ? Demanda Kuroko, les yeux fermés.

— La flemme.

Et ils passèrent la majeure partie de la journée couchés sur le lit, à parler vaguement de tout et de rien, leur corps plaqué ensemble, dans la chaleur de leur étreinte.

* * *

Il leur arrivait de se tenir les mains en public, sans vraiment y faire attention, comme une habitude plaisante dont il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire, et déjà plusieurs sous-entendus glissaient à eux de la part de leur camarade. Kagami avait beau nier avec virulence, personne ne le croyait, et ils étaient tous persuadés qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Taiga avait faillit abandonner net, et oublier Kuroko.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer, non ? Il était d'accord pour l'aider, il en était même heureux, mais si cela devait lui nuire, il préférait arrêter. Kuroko avait écouté ses inquiétudes, son corps fin perdu dans les bras musclé de Kagami, dans son appartement, et avait rétorqué :

— Tu fais attention à ton image ?

— Hein ? Non, je…

Et il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il s'était toujours fichu des rumeurs à son égard, des on-dit et de l'image qu'il pouvait donner. Mais cette fois-ci, cela le gênait. Normal, on le croyait gay ! Pensa-t-il pour se rassurer. Il était normal qu'il en soit affecté si on se méprenait sur son orientation sexuel, non ? Et puis… c'était Kurko, merde ! C'était impossible qu'ils puissent… qu'ils soient…

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le visage calme de Kuroko, ses pommettes roses, ses lèvres pâles, ses yeux clairs masqués par ses paupières. Sa main droite serrait doucement son tee-shirt, son visage était appuyé sur sa clavicule, son souffle effleurait à peine son épiderme brûlant, et son petit corps était complètement appuyé sur le sien. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Kagami serra un peu plus la taille de Tetsuya et son menton s'appuya doucement sur le sommet de son crâne, sentant l'odeur frais de son shampooing.

Et puis, qu'importe, non ? Ils étaient bien là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le reste attendra.

* * *

La situation durait depuis de longs mois, et Tetsuya avait presque oublié l'étrange sensation de froid qu'il ressentait auparavant. Il avait presque déménagé, beaucoup de ses affaires traînaient chez Kagami, et il s'y rendait dès que possible. Ce n'était pas dérangeant, étant donné qu'il vivait seul – ses parents voyageaient beaucoup et ne rentraient presque pas. Kagami ne se plaignait plus du tout, ne faisait plus du tout attention aux remarques ambiguës (ou pas) des autres, n'hésitait parfois pas à lui prendre la main.

Tetsuya en était plus qu'heureux.

Taiga s'était endormi sur ses genoux, et Kuroko caressait soigneusement ses cheveux, une très légère musique en fond sonore. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, si bien dans sa peau, si… à sa place. Il réfléchissait à sa vie d'autrefois, repensait à ces moments de malaise et de douleur qu'il vivait, avant que Kagami ne vienne subitement le sortir des abîmes obscurs où il s'était perdu. Il avait été si seul, jamais il ne pourrait remercier Kagami pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

Et Kuroko se demandait si ce n'était pas cette solitude qui lui procurait un tel froid.

Depuis que Kagami était là, il n'avait plus froid. Il n'était plus seul. Son cœur tambourina soudainement, alors que Kuroko passait prudemment son doigt sur les lèvres chaudes de Taiga, soupirant en sentant son haleine brûlante s'échouer sur la peau tiède de son doigt. Taiga était devenu la personne la plus importante pour lui, avait une place prépondérante dans son cœur. Lentement, son doigt glissa sur son cou, s'échoua sur la naissance de son torse, barré par le col de son tee-shirt.

Il avait la peau si chaude… Kuroko l'enviait beaucoup.

Le regard céruléen de Tetsuya revint sur ses lèvres, et il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait s'il l'embrassait. Son cœur fit des embardés. Lorsqu'il lui avait tenu la main, il s'était senti mieux, pas encore débarrassé de sa froideur, mais mieux. Lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il avait eu sensiblement plus chaud. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, se côtoyaient quotidiennement, étaient toujours en contact, il n'avait plus froid.

Il se demanda si l'embrasser l'aiderait à conserver plus longtemps cette chaleur.

Le cœur battant durement, Kuroko se pencha avec une lenteur extrême, louchant sur ses lèvres, meurtrissant sa lèvre d'hésitation. Ce n'était pas bien, non ? Il ne devrait pas, Taiga avait confiance en lui, c'était pour cela qu'il se permettait de dormir près de lui, _sur_ lui. Tetsuya ne pouvait pas en profiter, non ? Il ne devait pas, quel genre d'ami serait-il ?

Il s'immobilisa à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, sentant pleinement son souffle contre sa bouche, frissonnant violemment par l'intimité. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration hachée faisait tressauter son torse, et Kagami dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond.

Secouant la tête, Kuroko se raisonna et se redressa abruptement, reprenant ses caresses capillaires. Il continua de l'observer, le regard tendre et l'esprit serein, tandis qu'une idée se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

Il était tombé amoureux de Kagami.

* * *

Il faisait noir, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, la seule source de lumière provenait du poste de télévision. Assis entre les jambes de Taiga, Kuroko profitait pleinement de sa présence, se retenant de sourire face à son comportement.

Ils avaient décidés de regarder un film d'horreur, Tetsuya en avait eut envie, et jamais il n'aurait cru que le roux puisse se montrer aussi apeuré face à quelques images. Il serrait compulsivement sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque pâle de Kuroko, sursautait même parfois, et Tetsuya ne se privait pas de caresser ses bras, s'ébrouer gentiment contre lui pour le détendre.

Il faudrait qu'il songe à regarder plus souvent ce genre de film.

— Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible, il vient de démembrer cette pauvre fille ! S'écria Taiga, les yeux exorbités fixés sur l'écran.

— Ce n'est que de la fiction, Taiga-kun.

Oui, il l'appelait par son prénom à présent. C'était venu naturellement, c'était du moins ce que pensait Kagami. Mais en réalité Tetsuya avait été affreusement gêné lorsqu'il l'avait appelé comme cela la première fois, mais il adorait prononcer ces syllabes. Ils roulaient agréablement sur sa langue, faisait délicieusement vibrer sa gorge.

Il faillit sursauter en sentant le visage de Kagami plonger dans sa gorge, les yeux fermés, pour échapper à la scène particulièrement gore à l'écran, et Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre en sentant le souffle brûlant du roux s'échouer sur lui. S'il bougeait de quelques millimètres, il était sûr de sentir ses lèvres effleurer sa gorge, et, Dieu, qu'il en avait envie… Il ferma ses yeux, souffla silencieusement d'un souffle tremblant et jamais la présence de Kagami ne s'était autant fait ressentir. Il se rendait soudain compte que ses fesses étaient plaquées contre son bas-ventre, que ses bras qui l'entouraient accolaient son dos contre le torse musclé du roux, que ses cheveux chatouillaient sa peau, qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

Kuroko retira doucement les bras de Taiga et se retourna pour s'installer à califourchon sur les cuisses de Kagami. Ce dernier semblait figé par son initiative, ne comprenait pas ce soudain virement, mais n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air gêné d'avoir Tetsuya sur ses genoux, dans une position plus qu'intime, voire suggestive.

— Oublions le film, dans ce cas.

— Mais tu voulais le voir, répondit Kagami comme si cela solutionnait la situation.

Le cœur de Tetsuya rata un battement et il su qu'il était en train de rougir. Les lumières changeantes de l'écran faisait danser les ombres sur la peau bronzé de Kagami, et c'était un spectacle beaucoup plaisant que ce film. Il prit distraitement la télécommande et baissa le son, mit ses mains sur les épaules larges du roux.

— Ça va, Tetsuya ? Tu es tout rouge, on devrait peut-être s'éloigner un peu ?

Ils n'expliquaient pas cet étrange phénomène entre eux, mais c'était comme si Tetsuya absorbait la chaleur intense de Kagami. Ils savaient que ce ne devait pas être cela, mais c'était tout comme. Taiga se doutait un peu que c'était parce qu'il n'était plus seul que Kuroko se sentait mieux, mais l'embarras devait parfois le rendre rouge de gêne. Après tout, ayant toujours té plutôt solitaire et effacé, se retrouver soudainement à avoir des contacts réguliers avec quelqu'un devait le gêner.

Bon, même si cela faisait près d'un an que leur situation durait.

— S'il te plaît, Taiga-kun… Murmura Kuroko, leur visage d'une proximité dérangeante.

Kagami savait qu'à chaque fois que Kuroko sortait ce genre de phrase, il voulait essayer ou demander quelque chose. Il avait dit la même phrase lorsqu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras, dans ce placard exigu, lorsqu'il avait voulu venir avec lui jusqu'à son appartement, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec lui, lorsqu'il avait voulu passer ses vacances avec lui, chaque instant possible, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se quittent plus. Bon, auparavant il l'appelait par son nom, mais il préférait que Tetsuya l'appelle par son prénom, ça lui plaisait plus, un petit quelque chose d'incompréhensible au creux du ventre.

Cela ne déplaisait pas à Kagami, et il se demandait ce que Tetsuya pouvait bien lui demander encore !

En sachant qu'il n'avait jamais pu refuser.

— Ouais, Tetsuya.

Kuroko eut un sourire enchanté, et sans plus attendre, prit délicatement le visage de Kagami entre ses mains. Il se baissa doucement, inconscient de la crispation du roux, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le sang bouillonna dans ses veines, explosa contre ses lèvres, et une fièvre sans nom le saisit. Il s'agrippa plus encore à lui, approfondit le baiser, cambrant son dos pour plaquer leur torse, et constata que leur cœur battait aussi rudement l'un que l'autre.

Il revint à lui lorsque Taiga le repoussa doucement.

Papillonnant des yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, il détailla les reflets rougeoyants de la pupille de Kagami, le souffle erratique qui s'échouait sur sa bouche humide.

— Tetsuya, euh…

Sa voix rauque fit frissonner Kuroko, et si Taiga ne tenait pas ses poignets, il se serait sans doute encore jeté sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Je t'aime.

Ça lui avait échappé, mais il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Pour l'instant. Kagami avait tant écarquillé ses yeux que Kuroko eut mal pour lui. Et il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, il était bouillant, et ses poignets emprisonnés entre les paumes de Taiga semblaient avoir la même température que lui. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'embrasser encore.

— Mais je… Comment peux-tu… ?

Kagami semblait si ahuri et troublé qu'il ne parvenait pas à formuler une phrase correcte. Tetsuya accola leur front dans un geste impulsif – il avait tant besoin de proximité ! – et se mordit durement la lèvre en louchant sur la bouche de Kagami. Le brusque recul de Taiga ne lui échappa, mais il préféra l'accorder à la surprise qu'au dégoût.

Kagami ne trouvait pas ses mots, il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, exhorter ses cordes vocales à bosser un peu, ses lèvres semblaient closes par le baiser infligé.

— Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Je… Depuis quand… ?

— Ne fais pas comme si tu ne t'en doutais pas, souffla Tetsuya en baissant brièvement les yeux. C'était le dénouement attendu, non ? Entre nous, c'était devenu…

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, tant l'ambiguïté de leur relation ne lui permettait pas de la définir, mais il n'en eut pas besoin : Taiga comprit aisément. Oui, ils étaient étrangement proches, tactiles, presque dépendant l'un de l'autre, mais c'était uniquement pour Kuroko, non ? Kagami s'était rapproché de lui, avait accepté cette promiscuité, subi les sous-entendus de leurs camarades uniquement parce que cela soulageait Tetsuya d'une douleur commune : la solitude !

Mais il ne pensait pas… Il ne s'était pas attendu à… !

Doucement, il repoussa Tetsuya, le cœur battant, l'expression troublé, et se releva en se plaçant dos à Kuroko. D'un geste nerveux, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure alors que Kuroko se forçait à rester impassible, pour ne pas pleurer.

— Désolé, Tetsuya… Soupira Kagami sans le regarder. Je ne peux pas. On ferait mieux de tout arrêter.

Tetsuya faillit hoqueter sous la vive douleur qui avait écrasé sa poitrine mais parvint à se contenir, serra de sa main droite son cœur douloureux, et inspira profondément. D'un pas légèrement tremblant, il se releva à son tour et regarda le dos de Taiga, l'espoir insensé qu'il se retournera vers lui pour lui dire qu'il plaisantait, mais se rendit compte de l'évidence.

Kagami ne voulait plus de lui. Si tant est qu'il avait déjà voulu de lui.

— D'accord, Kagami-kun. Au revoir.

Kagami cilla à l'emploi de son nom mais ne se retourna pas. Le « au revoir » sonnait presque comme un adieu, mais faisant partie de la même classe, ils se verraient le lundi. La porte claqua doucement, mais le bruit semblait amplifié, jusqu'à résonner sourdement, tel un glas qui lui fit rater un battement.

Kuroko était parti.

.

* * *

.

Ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportèrent pas plus, et il chuta misérablement au sol, ses mains crispées sur son cœur. Ses larmes abondèrent, et il eut l'impression de se noyer tant ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Sans même en prendre conscience, il cria, brutalement, d'un cri si douloureux qu'il cassa sa voix. Aux alentours, quelques rares passants le regardaient d'un œil inquiet, se chuchotaient des messes basses en se demandant s'ils pouvaient s'approcher et s'enquérir de son état.

Tetsuya pleura sans fioritures, d'une spontanéité qui laissait sans voix, en essayant de s'arracher faiblement le cœur. Il perdit soudain connaissance, le nom de Kagami sur le bout des lèvres, alors que certains se précipitaient vers lui en appelant une ambulance.

.

* * *

.

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine depuis le baiser de Kuroko, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Kagami savait qu'il avait une bonne raison de sécher les cours, de toute façon les profs ne remarquaient même pas son absence, mais il s'en sentait coupable. Il s'inquiétait aussi, et une étrange sensation au creux de sa poitrine le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il y avait quelque chose… L'absence de Tetsuya lui pesait ; il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas l'avoir près de lui, ni même dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était pas habituel, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il voulait être avec Kuroko.

Il en était venu à cette conclusion effrayante, et il ne savait que faire. Aimer Tetsuya ? Peut-être pas… Mais en tout cas, il avait besoin de lui. Il… C'était difficile à expliquer, il voulait juste reprendre leur relation amicale ambiguë d'autrefois, avant qu'il ne se ferme subitement à cause du baiser de Kuroko. C'était de sa faute, il n'aurait pas dû le rejeter aussi brutalement, il n'aurait pas dû demander à arrêter stupidement parce qu'il était effrayé par les sentiments de Tetsu, il n'aurait pas dû lui tourner le dos.

Il le regrettait indubitablement.

Il sursauta lorsque Momoi frappa brutalement la paume de ses mains sur son bureau, instaurant le silence dans la salle de classe. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et même si beaucoup d'étudiant mangeaient au self, il y en avait encore présent dans la salle pour dévorer leur bentô.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé le voir ?! S'écria Momoi en le fusillant du regard.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver, enfin, s'énerver sérieusement (les fois où elle criait sur Aomine ne comptaient pas, elle le faisait pour la forme) et c'était assez déstabilisant. Sa poitrine avait rebondi sous l'impact.

— Je croyais que vous étiez proche ! Je croyais qu'au moins, tu étais son ami ! Poursuivit-elle face à son silence.

— Quoi ? Attend, de quoi tu parles ?

— Espèce de crétin !

Elle lui frappa brutalement la tête, criant à tue-tête des phrases incompréhensibles tout en continuant de le frapper. Un peu plus loin, Aomine s'avança vers eux, mais pour une fois son visage n'était pas amusé.

— Tu me déçois beaucoup, Bakagami.

— Mais de quoi vous… Aïe ! Arrête !

Il se releva en renversant sa chaise et s'éloigna de la furie, écarquillant les yeux en voyant ses yeux brillant de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que… Souffla-t-il.

— Tetsu a fait un malaise.

Le cœur de Taiga loupa un battement, avant de cogner durement contre sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était une blague, de mauvais goût, une petite vengeance de Tetsuya pour lui faire perdre les pédales. Un mensonge !

— De l'hypothermie. On ne sait pas comment Tetsu s'est débrouillé, mais le fait est là. Les médecins ont conclu que le fort contraste entre la chaleur de son appartement et le froid de l'extérieur lui a fait perdre connaissance – même si cela n'arrive qu'aux personnes âgées. Tetsu refuse de parler, mais il grelotte sans cesse, qu'importe la température de sa chambre.

Taiga cru s'évanouir, mais il crispa ses poings et inspira profondément, essayant vainement de se calmer. Putain. Putain, putain, putain, putain ! Il aurait pu l'appeler, non ?! Il aurait pu lui dire, le tenir informé, il aurait pu… Il aurait pu…

— Merde… Gémit Kagami en baissant les yeux.

Satsuki sembla prise de court par sa réaction et jeta un regard surpris à Aomine, qui fixait impassiblement Kagami. C'était bien le genre de Kuroko de ne pas le prévenir du tout.

— J'sais pas ce qu'il y a entre toi et Tetsu, et j'veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'es pas avec lui au moment où il en a le plus besoin. Alors si tu veux pas d'emmerdes, dépêche-toi d'aller chez lui.

Taiga ne prit même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard noir et sortit en trombe de la salle alors que la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonnait.

Il avait plus important à faire.

* * *

Tetsuya était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, remontée jusqu'à son nez, et observait distraitement la télévision. Ses membres tremblaient parfois, ses muscles se crispaient occasionnellement, et à chaque fois il repensait à Kagami. Il avait tellement froid… Avait-ce toujours été comme cela, autrefois ? Comment avait-il fait pour survivre ainsi ? C'était impensable…

Il se leva en entendant des coups être frappés à la porte, embarquant la couverture avec lui, et alla ouvrir la porte. Il ne faisait même plus d'effort pour paraître poli, ne faisant plus semblant d'aller bien, et il voyait bien que Momoi et Aomine s'inquiétaient un peu. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait un peu.

Kagami l'avait laissé tombé.

Il sursauta violement en voyant Taiga devant sa porte, essoufflé et transpirant, et d'un geste convulsif ferma brutalement la porte. Pas assez rapidement toutefois, car il cogna rudement le pied que Taiga avait placé devant la chambranle et qui maintenait la porte ouverte. Il recula sans le quitter des yeux, l'expression horrifiée, alors que Kagami refermait doucement la porte. Il avait l'impression de se sentir mieux rien qu'en le voyant, c'était tellement pathétique !

— Tetsuya… Souffla Kagami en s'approchant de lui.

Kuroko continuait de reculer doucement, serrant fermement la couverture contre lui, et suffoqua en le voyant tendre une main dans sa direction.

— Ne me touche pas ! S'écria-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Taiga sursauta, avant de baisser lentement sa main, attristé par son comportement. Mais il comprenait, c'était légitime, il avait joué les salauds, il le méritait.

La respiration de Tetsuya s'était accélérée, et tremblait légèrement. Il avait crié sur lui, mais il n'avait pas eut le choix ! Il ne fallait pas que Taiga ne le touche, il savait qu'il ne pourrait véritablement plus vivre sans lui. Ce serait d'une telle torture, que de se sentir bien un bref instant avant de succomber au froid et à la solitude. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de Kagami, il ne supporterait plus son éloignement, il en mourrait.

— Tetsuya, je… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pour le malaise ?

Tetsuya releva son visage, surpris par sa question, et resserra la couverture autour de son frêle corps.

— Je… je pensais que… ça ne te concernait pas…

— Que « _ça ne me concernait pas_ » ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu… ! Bordel, Tetsuya ! On est ami, merde !

Non, non, non ! Il ne fallait pas, il ne devait pas… ! Ça recommençait, il commençait à se sentir apaisé, une très légère chaleur familière pointait dans sa poitrine… Non ! Et quand Taiga partirait, encore, il allait encore avoir mal, il allait encore souffrir tristement, c'était trop douloureux… Ils devaient tout arrêter. Cette dernière semaine avait été épuisante, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste en finir.

Il recula encore, en secouant la tête, et se prit le pied dans sa couverture. Grâce à ses réflexes, Taiga tendit vivement son bras en s'élançant et attrapa le bras de Kuroko, laissant la couverture chuter au sol dans un concert de froufrou silencieux.

— Non !

Tetsuya rejeta violemment sa main et se recula jusqu'à s'adosser au mur, les membres tremblants et les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi… _pourquoi_, seigneur ! Pensa-t-il alors que ses larmes s'échouaient sur ses joues. Il allait finir par en mourir.

— Tetsuya…

— Non, arrête ! Pleura Kuroko sans le regarder, serrant compulsivement ses mains contre sa poitrine. Je ne veux pas… avoir mal… !

Crispant sa mâchoire, Kagami s'approcha doucement, sans tenir compte de ses supplications, bouleversé de le voir dans cet état à cause de lui. Il lui prit à nouveau le bras et le serra contre lui, ignorant ses faibles débattements, et plaça son autre main dans le creux de son dos pour le maintenir dans cette position. Kuroko pleurait contre son épaule, comme un enfant, ses sanglots frappant directement le cœur de Taiga.

— Pourquoi… Pourquoi t-tu me fais ç-ça ?! Sanglota Tetsuya, la joue plaquée contre la clavicule chaude de Kagami. Tu as dit qu'on devait arrêter ! T-tu as dit… Tu as d-dit ! …que tu ne pouvais pas… ! A-alors pourquoi… pourquoi… !

Ses hoquets ne lui permirent pas de poursuivre, mais Kagami comprit aisément l'idée. Il avait dit qu'ils devaient arrêter de sans cesse se rapprocher d'une manière aussi intime sans pourtant être ensemble, alors ils s'étaient éloignés. Et le voilà qui se ramenait et qui recommençait à se conduire comme un petit-ami ? Tetsuya devait penser que Kagami allait encore de défiler. Et si la première fois, Kuroko en avait fait un malaise, qu'est-ce que ce serait pour la seconde…

— Tu n'as pas le droit… ! Cria Kuroko. T-tu ne p-peux pas… être si… si cruel ! Ça fait mal, Taiga, ça fait t-tellement mal !

Kuroko s'accrocha à lui, entourant le cou de Taiga de ses bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et pleurant à chaudes larmes. Kagami ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte, lui offrant un câlin protecteur et possessif, crispant sa mâchoire de douleur. Il était tellement, tellement désolé.

Prudemment, il posa ses lèvres sur la joue humide de Tetsuya, ses joues soudain aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son petit Tetsu !

Kuroko renifla doucement, ses pleurs s'arrêtant sous la surprise, et il jeta un regard hésitant et interrogateur à Kagami, son cœur pulsant sourdement.

— Je… Je suis sincèrement désolé, Tetsuya, et crois-moi, je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là. Il se força à regarder le visage rouge et larmoyant de Kuroko pour poursuivre. Je ne sais pas si… je ressens la même chose que toi, mais… je sais que… Je ne veux pas, plus jamais, te quitter comme ça.

Il détourna brièvement les yeux, pestant contre les rougeurs qui affluaient sur son visage. C'était si dur de s'exprimer ! Les sentiments n'étaient pas son fort, aussi décida-t-il de simplement énoncer les choses comme elles étaient au lieu de tout embellir en fioritures :

— Je me suis habitué à toi, et je me suis senti mal cette semaine, parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Je n'étais… pas moi-même. Je me sentais… différemment. En fait, soupira-t-il, j'avais mal, moi aussi. Roh, j'suis pas doué !

Tetsuya se serra un peu plus fort contre Kagami, beaucoup plus apaisé, et posa en douceur sa joue contre la poitrine du roux. Son cœur résonna contre son tympan, battait fort sous ses muscles bronzés, frappait doucement au rythme de son cœur. Il avait chaud.

Il se sécha les larmes alors que Kagami essayait encore de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, un bras autour de sa petite taille, l'autre brassant l'air comme pour donner plus de vraisemblance à ses mots, et Tetsuya sourit doucement. Peut-être que Taiga ne l'aimait pas encore comme lui l'aimait, mais cela ne tarderait pas à arriver, il était déjà assez dépendant de lui, non ?

— Taiga…

Le susnommé stoppa son flux de parole et tourna son visage rouge vers Kuroko, souriant nerveusement. Ses muscles se détendirent complètement en voyant l'expression sereine du plus jeune, son malaise s'envolant en savourant le contact. Ce que cela leur avait manqué !

— Tu… tu ne me laisseras plus, pas vrai ?

— Plus jamais. Assura-t-il directement, sans même y réfléchir.

Tetsuya lui offrit un magnifique sourire et replongea dans ses bras, soupirant de bien-être sous la chaleur familière qui l'enivrait. Taiga était un peu comme sa drogue, son soleil personnel, la flamme de sa vie.

Il rougit en sentant les lèvres de Kagami embrasser sa jugulaire et se dit que, non, Taiga était l'homme qu'il aimait.

.

.

* * *

**Eh ouais, j'ai repris le principe de la glace et du feu. Parce que oui, Tetsu a un physique "froid" et Taiga un physique "chaud", dans le sens littéral du terme. Pas très original, peut-être, mais bien mené, non ? Enfin, moi je l'aime bien (sans vouloir me vanter, hein !).**

**Karrow.**


End file.
